


Keep Walking

by eternalhiraeth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Androidcest, Cest Is Best, F/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalhiraeth/pseuds/eternalhiraeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis no está seguro de en qué momento su vida se jodió tanto, pero tiene un par de teorías.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, no estoy muy segura de esto pero vengo queriendo escribir sobre ellos desde hace rato. El fic está medio lioso y algo mezclado, pero es la primera vez que juego con estos personajes así que me lo voy a permitir(?  
> P.D: dedicado a Mile ;)

Flotando en un tanque eterno de líquido viscoso, Lapis se cuestiona en qué momento su vida se jodió tanto.

 

1.

  
El sonido de la tormenta es más fuerte que la voz de Lazuli, y eso siempre lo ha hecho sentir ansioso. Lapis jamás admitirá que es miedo, ni siquiera a su melliza, en parte porque ya lo sabe, en parte porque es muy orgulloso.

  
Así que esta madrugada, con los relámpagos iluminando brevemente la habitación y los truenos retumbando en toda la casa, Lapis sale de su cama y camina en el frío suelo hasta llegar a la de su hermana. Ella ya le ha dejado un espacio, su cuerpo está pegado a la pared y su normalmente impecable cabello está esparcido en la almohada.

  
Lapis se acuesta y se echa las mantas hasta el mentón, mirando a la niña. Sabe, de una manera que jamás podrá explicar a nadie, que está despierta, que está pendiente de su presencia y del calor que emana su pequeño cuerpo. Así como él lo está siempre de ella.

  
Lapis busca la mano de Lazuli bajo la sábana y cuando la encuentra entrelaza sus dedos meñiques.

 

2.

  
Es la noche anterior al primer día de escuela en octavo grado y Lapis olvida tocar la puerta de su habitación, su mente aún en el juego de pelota que acaba de ganar. Aún comparten habitación, porque la única alternativa era esa vieja cabaña del bosque y ninguno estaba dispuesto a rebajarse a eso. Además, dormir en lugares distintos era simplemente algo inconcebible.

  
Las reglas eran sencillas: toquen la puerta cuando está cerrada y dense la privacidad que necesiten. Lapis nunca había entendido a qué se refería su madre con eso, hasta hoy.

  
No se da cuenta de la puerta cerrada hasta que es demasiado tarde. Él está medio dentro del cuarto y su hermana tiene la camiseta del piyama en la mano y la de vestir en el suelo, ninguna puesta. La única luz alumbrando es la de la luna, colándose por la ventana y dándole un brillo extraño a la piel de porcelana de la chica.

  
Ninguno dice nada, Lazuli lo mira con las pupilas dilatas por la oscuridad. Se pasa la prenda por el cuello, se peina con los dedos, y se acuesta en su cama sin romper el contacto visual.

  
Lapis sale de la habitación dando un portazo y con la respiración agitada.

 

3.

  
Ella está en la parte trasera de la camioneta de su amigo Takoma, con un cigarrillo entre los labios y las piernas contra su pecho, los ojos aburridos y cínicos.

  
El sol le está quemando el cabello y dorándole la piel pálida que él sabe que odia. Pasea la mirada por el río a un lado, luciendo aburrida, hasta que lo ve a él llegar, y sus pupilas se ajustan para enfocarlo mejor.

  
Lapis llega hasta la camioneta y ve que Takoma está recostado a la orilla del río, con un brazo sobre el rostro para protegerse del sol a punto de esconderse.

Con una media sonrisa le roba el cigarrillo de la boca a su hermana y da una calada. El humo se desvanece en segundos.

—¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? —pregunta él.

 —Estoy un paso por delante de ti —ella saca las llaves de la camioneta de su bolsillo y se las entrega. Su hermana nunca lo decepciona.

Se dirigen sin decir una palabra a la parte delantera y Lapis se deja caer como de costumbre en el asiento del conductor. La chica se apoya contra el lado opuesto, mirando por la ventana abierta como el sol comienza a desaparecer. Lapis le devuelve el cigarrillo, y ella lo aspira una vez más, mientras él arranca el motor. Takoma se despierta atontado por el ruido y se pone de pie de un tropezón. Sin poder creer que esto esté volviendo a pasar se abalanza hacia su coche, intentando detenerlos.

Justo cuando el vehículo se pone en marcha, Lazuli le arroja el cigarrillo y lo saluda con la mano, el cabello ya ondeándole en el viento.

 

4.

Están recostados en las ramas del árbol más alto. Es media tarde, pero gracias a las frondosas copas del bosque apenas un par de rayos de luz iluminan el ambiente.

Es la hora de la siesta y lo que quedaba de su caja de cigarrillos se ha acabado, dejándolos en un estado somnoliento y aburrido que ninguno de los dos sabe cómo manejar bien.

Los frutos del árbol ya se han caído y los pájaros suenan muy lejos, así que el juego de tumbar a las aves queda descartado. Lazuli siente los párpados pesados y se le están por cerrar, cuando oye a su hermano incorporarse.

Lo mira con los ojos entornados y reconoce esa media sonrisa confiada que lo caracteriza.

—¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

—Un juego de los que me gustan tanto.

—Dime.

—Vamos a ver quién logra saltar más árboles en menos tiempo.

—¿Y qué voy a ganar?

—¿Qué quieres?

Lazuli lo piensa un segundo.

—Tu chaqueta.

—Sabía que te gustaba.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y se pone de pie junto a él en precario equilibrio.

—¿Y en la remota posibilidad de que tú ganes, que quieres?

Lapis se encoge de hombros, pero hay algo que no le está diciendo.

—Lo decidiré después.

Se ponen de acuerdo en qué árbol es la meta, un sauce llorón a la orilla del río.

—¡Preparados, listos! —ninguno espera el “¡Ya!”, porque hace años que dejaron de respetarlo.

Brincan hábilmente rama tras rama, asustando a una bandada de pájaros escondidos entre las hojas y mandando a volar nidos. Lapis siente el viento cortarle el rostro mientras va de aquí para allá esquivando obstáculos. Oye el alboroto que provoca su hermana unos pasos por delante de él.

Hasta que deja de oírlo.

Está a tan solo un pino de la meta, pero ha perdido a la chica de vista y eso lo hace pararse en seco, su corazón desbocado y sus ojos buscando

desesperados.  
Finalmente la ve, colgada de una de las ramas del sauce, pendiendo sobre la corriente del río. Las rocas a pocos metros bajo ella se ven más afiladas que de costumbre. Sus uñas rosadas arañan desesperadamente la madera, pero eventualmente se va a resbalar.

Lapis maldice en voz baja y da el último salto hasta el sauce. Lazuli lo ve y su expresión de pánico es reemplazada por una de alivio.

—Ya era hora —su voz suena ligera pero casi demasiado aguda.

El chico no quiere poner demasiado peso en la rama que la sostiene, pero para ayudarla necesita acercarse lo más posible, así que se para en la base y alarga un brazo.

—¿Cómo está la vista desde allí, hermanita? —pregunta casi distraídamente mientras la ve hacer muecas al decidir con qué mano agarrarlo.

—Déjate de tonterías. Siempre te gustó hacer de caballero.

—Pero de esos que dejan morir a las princesas.

Cuando logra aferrarse a su brazo, Lazuli se balancea hacia el lado opuesto del río y aterriza de rodillas en el césped. Lapis, sintiendo el temblor de la rama en la que está, da un salto también y cae junto a ella, casi aplastándola. Luego resopla.

—Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que gané yo.

Ella lo mira con el ceño fruncido pero suspira.

—Está bien. Supongo que te lo mereces. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Lapis se queda mirando el cielo, asaltado por una idea.

—¿Recuerdas ese estúpido cuento que nos leía nuestra madre cuando éramos niños? ¿Ese en el que caballero salvaba a la princesa del dragón?

Ella asiente, sin entender a dónde quiere ir con esto. Lapis no puede evitar pensar que debería detenerse mientras aún puede, pero esto es apenas otro juego pícaro. No significará nada, solo será para saciar su curiosidad.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas cómo recompensaba la princesa al caballero?

Los ojos de Lazuli se agrandan, mostrando emoción como rara vez lo hacen. Lo contempla, recostada en el césped húmedo. Los ojos de Lapis, idénticos a los suyos, brillan con travesura, y quizás algo más, algo que no puede reconocer porque jamás lo ha visto.

Era su hermano. Lleva con ella toda la vida y acaba de ayudarla a salir de un aprieto, así como ella lo ha hecho tantas veces. Se quieren el uno al otro y en este momento lo que él propone suena de lo más lógico.

Lazuli se encoge de hombros con su habitual indiferencia, pero es muy consciente del chico inclinándose sobre ella. Cierra los ojos en el momento que siente la tibia boca de su gemelo contra la suya.

Se quedan tendidos en el suelo, oyendo el agua dulce pasar entre las rocas y disfrutando de lo que se siente como una extensión natural de la relación que siempre habían tenido, un paso más a dar en un camino que llevaban recorriendo desde su nacimiento.

Siguen así un rato hasta que Lapis se cansa de sostenerse con los brazos y se deja caer junto a su hermana. Busca su mano y cuando la encuentra entrelaza sus meñiques. Luego se levanta y la reta a una carrera hasta la casa.

Y por un tiempo, fingen que esto nunca pasó.

 

5.

A ninguno le agradaba mucho Takoma, pero su camioneta estaba siempre reluciente y su par de años de más se le notaba, así que era el candidato más propicio para ser su compañero de aventuras.

Sin embargo ya hacía meses que las miradas que le echaba a Lazuli tenían poco de inocentes, y aunque a ella le había tomado un rato darse cuenta, el coqueteo casual es ahora pan de cada día. Lapis es consciente de que su hermana solo está jugando, de la misma manera en la que juegan a vandalizar propiedad privada o a tomar prestadas motocicletas para salir a pasear. Esto no significa que Takoma le guste para nada.

  
Y lo que definitivamente no le gusta es que en la base de la montaña, a menos de un kilómetro de su casa, la invite a salir.

Lapis está a solo unos pasos de ellos, pateando rocas distraídamente, pero la pregunta de Takoma lo hace parar en seco. Les está dando la espalda, pero puede sentir la mueca déspota de su melliza y su suspiro de superioridad.

El rechazo es frío, corto e indiferente, y a Lapis le curva la comisura del labio hacia arriba. Se voltea para ver la expresión del otro chico y lo que ve no le gusta nada. Tiene los puños y los dientes apretados y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás en un intento de parecer más digno. Da un bufido y abre la boca para murmurar una palabra entre dientes:

—Zorra.

Lazuli lo intenta, de verdad que intenta reaccionar primero, pero la indignación la retrasa por un segundo y eso es suficiente para darle a Lapis la ventaja. En un parpadeo él se encuentra encima de Takoma, revoleando puños y patadas. Pero parece haber olvidado la diferencia de tamaño, que no es poca, y Takoma pronto se repone de la sorpresa y comienza a defenderse.

Lazuli queda hipnotizada por unos momentos, hasta que nota que su mellizo se está cansando y Takoma se está enfureciendo más.

Lo último que ve Lapis antes de caer inconsciente son los ojos encolerizados de su hermana y la nariz de Takoma siendo triturada por una mano de uñas rosadas.

 

6.

  
Hay una cabaña anexa a su casa, dentro del bosque, y ahí es donde lo arrastra Lazuli media hora después, porque a su madre le va a dar un ataque cuando descubra que se han metido en otra pelea. Cuando entran, ella se mira el atuendo y suspira, no hay manera de reparar el desastre de hojas y tierra en su top.

Salvo por la suciedad en la ropa, han salido casi ilesos; él con el labio partido y un buen dolor de cabeza, ella con una uña rota.

La cabaña es pequeña, solo tiene una cama y una mesa, y una puerta que da al baño que siempre se inunda cuando alguien intenta ducharse.

Aún a sabiendas de esto, Lazuli lo mira con sus ojos indescifrables y le dice que se va a duchar, desapareciendo tras la puerta de madera. Momentos después Lapis oye el sonido de la ropa y el agua golpeando el suelo.

—¿Podrías decirme por qué hiciste esa estupidez? —grita ella desde el baño.

—¿Qué estupidez?

—Pelear con alguien una cabeza más alto que tú.

—…tú escuchaste lo que dijo.

Hay un silencio mientras el vapor del agua comienza a colarse por la puerta entornada.

—Tenemos un pacto, ¿recuerdas? —responde ella—No cometer crímenes sin el otro. Ese imbécil casi te mata.

—Por favor, ya lo tenía.

—Claro que sí, Lapis —otra pausa—. De todas maneras ya me encargué de él. Dudo que vuelva a molestarnos.

—O a prestarnos la camioneta.

—Como si eso fuera a detenernos.

Lapis no puede evitar la sonrisa torcida que se dibuja en su cara.

—Ahora responde mi pregunta —Lazuli dice tan bajo que casi ni puede oírla.

Él se queda callado.

Lazuli deja de peinar su cabello empapado frente a la falta de respuesta y abre los ojos, dejando que el agua emborroné su visión.

Lapis está en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Su chaqueta y su camisa han desaparecido y está haciendo eso que hace con las manos cuando está nervioso. Ella está levísimamente agitada, pero su rostro no lo demuestra.

Lazuli da un paso hacia atrás para dejarle espacio.

Esa noche, cuando no aparecen para la cena, a ninguno de sus padres se le ocurre buscarlos en la vieja cabaña, donde los sonidos mueren y las acciones no tienen consecuencias.

 

7.

Han usado la cabaña casi un año ya, así que sería muy desafortunado que a su padre se le ocurriera revisarla una mañana en la que se olvidan de volver a tiempo.

Sería muy desafortunado que los encontrara entre las sábanas, usando nada más que esmalte rosado en las uñas.

Sería muy desafortunado que la primera reacción de Lapis frente a sus gritos y su expresión horrorizada fuera reunir toda la fuerza posible y empujarlo hacia atrás.

Sería muy desafortunado que el hombre no abriera los ojos una vez en el suelo.

Sería muy desafortunado que tuvieran que ponerse lo primero que pudieron encontrar y salir corriendo hacia el corazón del bosque.

Sería muy desafortunado que su madre, alertada por el ruido, llegara y tuviera que atar cabos.

Y sería muy desafortunado que tuvieran que vivir robando tiendas y autos, huyendo siempre de un enemigo invisible.

Sería verdaderamente desafortunado.

 

8.

Lo único que recorre la carretera a esta hora es un viento gélido que eriza el vello y congela los músculos.

—¿Ves? Te dije que sería una pérdida de tiempo. Y de calor corporal, además —el tono cínico de Lazuli contrasta con la sonrisita de Lapis.

—Oh, toma esto y deja de quejarte —él se quita la chaqueta de cuero y se la arroja con fingido hastío.

La chica duda un momento entre devolvérsela o aceptarla, pero la supervivencia gana al orgullo y se la pone.

Minutos después un auto pequeño y lento aparece en el horizonte y tarda poco en llegar junto a ellos. Lazuli le da un vistazo a su próxima víctima: es un anciano de ropa extravagante que la mira con la misma curiosidad que ella a él.

El viejo detiene el vehículo y baja la ventanilla.

—Chicos, ¿necesitan un viaje?

“Raro, normalmente no tienen tan buena predisposición” le dice Lapis con la mirada, y ella solo se encoge de hombros, queriendo acabar rápido con esto.

—A decir verdad sí, muchas gracias —la sonrisa falsa de Lazuli es encantadora y surte el efecto deseado; el hombre les abre la puerta.

—¿Y sus padres dónde están? —pregunta cuando ambos se han subido en el asiento trasero.

—No sabemos.

—Nos perdimos.

El viejo los mira por el espejo retrovisor, la malicia evidente en los ojos. Lapis está a punto de susurrarle a Lazuli que les conviene atacar en ese momento, pero un pinchazo en el cuello lo vuelve todo negro.

El grito de su hermana será la última voz humana que escuche durante mucho tiempo.

 

 

Flotando en un tanque eterno de líquido viscoso, Lapis se da cuenta de que está jodido desde que nació.


End file.
